thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danz Newz
Daniel 'Danz Newz' Gidlow is a Creature that is known for his impressions of various people and his skills on a Halo Mongoose vehicle. He mostly plays with Kootra, Gassy, and Nova. Bio Danz got his name when he was twelve, he started a blog called Dans News where he'll put actual news on it. Though when he wanted to start it was taken so he had to do Danz Newz. From then it stuck and he uses it everywhere. Danz started getting into machinima when he got into the Grand Theft Auto game editor. He then started making The 360 Avatar, a series where Danz would voice-over his Xbox 360 Avatar talking. Danz then showed Machinima his work and they liked it and they gave him a spot. Danz met the Creatures through Sp00n. Machinima put a description of one of Danz's videos in one of Sp00n's video. Danz contacted Machinima about it then contacted Sp00n about it. Sp00n and Danz then became friends after that. A short time after that, Sp00n introduced Danz to the Creatures, where Gassy and Danz became quick friends. He began making regular appearances on Creature Talk and doing gaming commentaries after meeting the Creatures. He later adopted what they did, having considered it before. His personal life mostly involves bowling and watching movies. He does movie reviews on his channel for home media releases, and reviews for theatrical releases on the Creature Hub channel. Danz has a brother, who is an indie film maker and has made movies in the past. He and Danz were working on a movie called Desperate Measures before Danz left for Colorado. The movie was doing good, according to Danz, but there were some complications regarding the actors. He is also known for his huge love for Batman, because of this he created a character named BatDanz which is Dan wearing a Batman mask and talking in a Batman-esque voice. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that Danz is playing through at the moment: *Hershel's World: MineZ w/ Nova *Transformers: War for Cybertron w/ Nova *Just Cause 2 Multiplayer w/ Nova *Splinter Cell *Danz MineCraft Single Player (updates) **Danz has stated, while not being an actual series, that he will post updates on what he does in his single player. On Hiatus *Minecraft - Serenity Mine w/ Gassy *Minecraft - The Tree House *Happy Wheels *Borderlands w/ Ze **Danz and Ze originally started the series with Seamus and Sly, but they rebooted their series with Immortal. Quotes *"Damn straight." *"Oh Scheiße."("shit" in German) *"You think you love her but you DON'T." (imitating Rick of "The Walking Dead") *"Hey guys what's goin' on, DanzNewz here." *"You can quote me on that." *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"Heh, hey guys, Kootra here!" (mocking Kootra) *"Tastes like justice." (said usually as BatDanz) *"I've got...TWO TICKETS TO PARADISE!" *"It's frieeendshiiiip." *"Papa Rick's Crispy Chicken." *"SHAAAAAAANE!" *"Oh EFF." *"Well, well, well, I like your _______. Would you like to use your ______ for your country?" (imitating Nick Fury.) *"It's time to start havin' sex!" *"Sexcellent." *"Cause Stone Cold said so." (imitating Stone Cold Steve Austin.) *"John Laurinaitis ______________." (imitating John Laurinaitis speaking in third-person.) *"What a badass!" *"I just had sex!" (imitating Niko Bellic) Trivia ''Main article: ''Danz Newz/Trivia *He doesn't follow Skyrim News. *He has three sisters one named Kelly, and a brother named Thomas. *He is a big fan of Batman and has a cardboard cutout in his room. Gallery danz camera shot.jpg BatDanzCarl.png danznewz.png Danz Pic.png Links Category:Creature Category:Danz Newz Category:MLG